


A Fantasy

by rosepetal987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon verse - reincarnation, Kisame is happy about teeth, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, improper use of sharingan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Itachi agrees to live out one of Kisame's fantasies.





	A Fantasy

The sun would rise soon and Itachi would leave for his Anbu duties, but before that he and Kisame were sitting on his bed facing each other. Convincing his parents to let the kirinin spend the night had been easier than he expected, mostly because Sasuke thought he was _good_  for him. 

The fact he was pivotal in keeping harmony between the Uchiha and Konoha and now Kiri helped. It was the first step in a long process of bringing peace. None of that was on his mind as he stared at his partner. 

“I’ll do it.” Itachi stated calmly as ebony eyes stared into Kisame’s uniquely fish like eyes. 

Kisame swallowed hard. “Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Itachi responded. “Do you still want to?” 

Kisame gave a small nod. Voice tight at the prospect of what Itachi was offering. 

“Focus on me.” Itachi whispered as his hands cupped Kisame’s face. 

Kisame swallowed again and stared into Itachi’s eyes. He had teased Itachi about this for months, years even, _lifetimes_ , and Itachi was now agreeing and his pulse was way out of his control. “You’re _sure_?” 

“Kisame, you are the one at risk of harm here.” Itachi reminded as he poured chakra into his eyes and activated his sharingan. It was a weapon of deep despair, but that was only because the Uchiha Clan were painted as murderers. 

“I know, but still…” Kisame whispered and tried to turn his head only to have Itachi’s firm fingers press into his skin and focus him back. “Itachi.” 

“I could have this over in a second if I wanted, Kisame.” Itachi smiled and pressed his lips lightly to Kisame’s. “Allow me to make your fantasy come true.” 

“Okay.” Kisame gave a small nod. “Okay.” 

Itachi would draw it out only to ease the effects on Kisame’s body. He tilted his head and gave Kisame’s ear a fond nibble. “Say ‘yes’.” 

Kisame shivered as Itachi drew away, eyes piercing into his. “Yes.” 

For all the time Kisame and Itachi had known each other Itachi had very rarely turned his sharingan on Kisame. The man had grown to respect and obey him and Itachi much prefered taijutsu when they spared. 

It took a split second to be in Kisame’s head. He had thought on the topic extensively ever since Kisame had first asked if the sharingan was capable of pleasure instead of pain. He had dabbled in it a little, a kiss here and there that Kisame thought were real, but going all the way took a level of consent that Itachi had not trusted his former life to deserve. 

Let alone the transformation that was Kisame’s fantasy. He wanted to be _human_. Something that had Itachi’s heart skip a beat when he saw it, saw him. Itachi may have been the director but Kisame was in charge of costume. 

His hair was still blue but it popped against his dark skin. His eyes were human and hazel and the dimly lit living room made them glimmer. He stepped up to him, not sure why they were so far apart, arms reaching up for his face and the tattoos that mimicked his gills there. He did not realize how urgent his motions were until he was colliding with Kisame, knocking him back as he leaned up to crash their lips desperately together. 

Kisame’s hands reached down for Itachi’s ass and picked him up, stepping a few steps to press Itachi into a wall, kissing him all along. “You like?” Kisame grinned, teeth human and he had full intention to use that to his full advantage. 

“It’s pleasing, yes.” Itachi whispered, breath rushing already. “Trust me, Kisame, I love your appearance no matter what but this is _deeply_ pleasing.” He swiped his tongue over Kisame’s lips as he spoke.

“Good.” Kisame grinned and kissed him deeper, tongue tangling with Itachi’s as they tasted each other. 

Itachi’s hands slipped along his face to his hair, clinging onto it as they kissed. The taste was familiar but not, there but distant. He didn’t care about all the details if it kept Kisame this close. 

Kisame’s mouth left his lips to go for Itachi’s neck, nuzzling the red turtle neck he wore. He needed his mouth on him. He needed to chew and mark without a single worry of blood. “What are you _wearing_?” 

“Your call.” Itachi breathed. “Your subconscious.” 

“So I could _think_  you naked and you would be?” Kisame questioned. 

“Yes, but go a little slower. An _hour_  here is a fraction of a second.” Itachi reminded. 

“Okay.” Kisame smiled and breathed deeply. “How much control do I really have here?” 

“I trust you not to do anything I would dislike.” Itachi responded. “Everything does go through me first.” 

“So putting you in a maid outfit is out of the question?” Kisame teased.

Itachi rolled his eyes. “I’d hit you if you weren’t holding me up.” 

Kisame grinned wider and drew Itachi away from the wall as he thought his shirt away. “I do need to take you to bed.” 

“You do.” Itachi released Kisame’s hair to curl his arms around his neck. “Kisame.” 

“Yes?” Kisame pulled Itachi up further, waiting for his legs to wrap around him before taking him down a hall to a bedroom. Their setting was simple but them, white walls accented with pictures of the sea and family. The bedroom door was only not tricky because the door was already wide open. Kisame did take a moment to admire the purple bedspread. 

Was this everything he wanted to give Itachi? How much of this was _Itachi_? 

Itachi waited until Kisame set him down on the bed to speak, hands resting on the soft blanket as he leaned back, putting his chest on display. “I’m going to fuck you.” 

Kisame’s knees knocked together as he tried to keep himself upright. He had no idea how much of his fantasy Itachi would fulfil. “Yeah?” he choked out the word. 

“Yes.” Itachi smiled and reached out his arms for him, tilting his head to the side. “Come here.” 

Kisame stepped closer and bent down, resting his hands on the bed on either side of Itachi as his teeth sank into his shoulder. 

Itachi whimpered at the feeling and wrapped his arms tight around Kisame. “Good.”

Kisame carefully and slowly placed kisses along Itachi’s neck and shoulder along with nips. His focus fully on Itachi’s breathing and the hands gripping and ungripping his shoulders in pleasure. The connection between neck and shoulder seemed to be where he was most sensitive. “I might spend hours just biting you.” 

“I might not complain.” Itachi responded breathily. “I never realized how appealing teeth could be.” 

Kisame laughed a little and moved down Itachi’s chest. “Sorry.” 

“Nothing to apologize for.” 

“I’m _weird_.” 

“It has never bothered me, Kisame. You are much more human than I.” 

Kisame stared up at his chin before he started to press kisses to his chest. “You are plenty human.” Kisame chastised. 

“Mm, focus.” 

Kisame laughed and flicked his tongue over a nipple before sucking on it. He gently bit down on the nub and dragged his teeth along it, repeating the action when Itachi’s breath hitched. He lifted a hand from the bed to play with the other one, rubbing his forefinger and middle finger over it before twisting it gently. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” Itachi breathed as his back arched. 

Kisame grinned and moved to lavish love on the other nipple with his mouth while his hand trailed down his chest and stomach to rub his crotch. “I’m having your cum.” 

“Not a proper breakfast.” Itachi’s laugh was cut off by Kisame squeezing him through his clothing. “Off.” 

Kisame smiled and Itachi’s pants were gone, his hand pressed against white panties instead. “Cute.” 

“Don’t you dare call me cute.” Itachi growled. 

Kisame let out light laughter and pressed kisses down Itachi’s stomach. “Move back on the bed.” He instructed and leaned away.

Itachi scooted back and peeled the panties off, hard as could be. 

Kisame crawled onto the bed and set his hands on Itachi’s legs. “Handsome. Sexy.” Kisame whispered as he leaned down to trail his tongue up Itachi’s length. “Devine, delicious.” 

“ _Enough_.” Itachi sighed. “You’re forgiven.” 

Kisame smiled and wrapped a hand around Itachi. “Good.” He grinned up at him as he started to move his hand in slow, firm strokes. “I’m going to apologize for my skills right now.” 

“You’re doing-” Itachi’s words died down and his cheeks heated up as he processed what Kisame was truly talking about. “I don’t have expectations; I was far from perfect.” 

“Make sure to tell me your good spots.” Kisame whispered and moved back up Itachi’s body to kiss his lips. 

“I’ll do my best.” Itachi gave a small nod and tugged Kisame into more kisses, light and chaste. “I’m already embarrassingly close…” 

“I hadn’t noticed.” Kisame teased as his thumb rubbed over Itachi’s moist tip. 

“ _Ass_.” 

“We’ll get there soon enough.” Kisame waggled his brows at him and moved back down his body, pressing open mouthed kisses to his length. 

Itachi didn’t dignify that with a response.

Kisame was nothing short of diligent. Every sigh, moan, gasp of breath, and tremble of hip was closely monitored as he worked his mouth over Itachi. He lavished him with kisses, and finally curled his lips around the tip when Itachi’s soft calls of his name started to bleed into begs. 

Kisame had used his mouth on Itachi’s cock before, but there was always an edge to it, an apprehension from both of them, that was gone with his teeth no longer pointed. He had never been able to give him a blow job with only pleasure on the mind. 

Itachi’s fingers clung to his shirt and held him close. His head was pressed back against the bed as breaths left in short puffs. “ _Kisame_.” His voice strained as his hands tugged on him.

Kisame pushed him a little deeper into his mouth, Itachi average sized but Kisame was taking it slow and careful and had about half of him in his mouth when he felt the first splatter of cum on his tongue. The thought of it in him sent a whole new wash of warmth through his body. He was deeply thankful for the loose pants he wore. He drew off of him slowly, swallowing and grinning when Itachi lifted his head to look at him. 

Itachi released Kisame’s shirt to cover his face instead. He felt on fire and the proud look on Kisame’s face did nothing to help that. “Good job.” He gasped out between swallows of air and saliva. 

Kisame rested his cheek on a shaky thigh and patted the other one. “We need to make a habit of that.” 

“Of me mind fucking you so you can give me blowjobs?” Itachi laughed, palms pressing into his eyes. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Kisame grinned, happy as could be. “And the rest.” 

“Give me a moment to pry my hands from my face.” Itachi mumbled. “Or do you want to do it yourself?” 

“I want you to do it the first time.” 

“Hardly the first time.” 

“You know what I meant.” Kisame pressed a finger to Itachi’s member. “It’s been a while.” 

“I have been a bit selfish.” Itachi sighed. “I imagined being held by you again for so long that it’s all I could think about…” 

“We both did our waiting.” Kisame responded and shifted to set his hands back on the bed and moved to kiss Itachi softly. “I _love_ being in you, but you know how _hard_ it makes me being taken by you.” 

“You are wearing way too much clothing.” Itachi breathed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s trade spots and fix that.” 

Kisame got off Itachi and thought the clothing away while Itachi moved to the edge of the bed and slipped off of it to grab a tube of lube from a desk drawer. 

“You want to fuck me on this later.” Itachi stated as he walked back over to the bed and crawled between Kisame’s legs. 

Kisame gave a nod as he held his legs spread eagle for him. 

“So predictable.” Itachi purred as he lubed up his fingers and placed his middle finger to Kisame’s hole, moistening around it before pressing in slowly. 

“Only to you.” Kisame’s declaration drew into a groan as he was penetrated. 

“Good.” Itachi smiled as he let Kisame adjust a little before he moved his finger in and out of him. “Focus on me.” 

“Always.” Kisame bit his lip as he felt another finger press against his entrance. 

Itachi placed his other hand on Kisame’s stomach, tracing over the pattern of his dark brown happy trail to distract him. “I love you.” 

Kisame whimpered at the words. “I love you too.” That was easily the biggest change in their relationship between their last life and this one; those words left Itachi much easier. His voice held emotion and it often reached his eyes. He had never grasped how much Itachi cared about his clan until then. 

“Good.” Itachi smiled as he spread his fingers in Kisame and bent down to kiss his chest. “I’m going to add another finger now.” 

Kisame bit down on his lip slightly as he was filled more. A ninja was trained to deal with pain. Nothing really _hurt_. But Itachi still took his time and looked at him with such concern. It turned him on more than anything else. 

Itachi thrust his fingers in and out of Kisame, stretching him thoroughly. “Your blush is a really nice shade.” He whispered as he pulled them out and set his hand on the bed before crawling up the bed and kissing Kisame’s eager lips. 

“If I gain a complex it is all your fault.” Kisame whispered as he wrapped his arms around Itachi and kept him close to kiss him more. 

Itachi kissed back with a small laugh, easily giving into Kisame’s moist tongue as they lazily kissed each other. 

Kisame released him slowly, hands falling back down to the bed as he grinned up at him. “You’re blushing now as well.” 

Itachi glared at him minutely and moved back down his body, giving a nipple a strong nip. “I’ll do you from behind if you keep that up.” 

Kisame frowned at him a little, hand reaching out to pat his chest. “We want to see the other’s orgasm face. Nothing to be shy about.” 

Itachi sighed softly. “I know.” He brushed his hand along Kisame’s thigh. “Relax.” 

Kisame spread his legs a little wider. “Go ahead.” 

Itachi picked up the lube and drizzled some of it onto his dick, stroking himself to slickness before lining up with Kisame’s entrance. “Focus on me.” 

Kisame’s lips spread into a grin as he stared at Itachi’s face as the younger man started to press into him. It easily tore a groan from Kisame as his back arched a little. 

Itachi went slow, well aware of what Kisame would feel once the genjutsu was broken. He bent over the man, hands resting by his chest once he was as deep as he could go considering their position. His breath left him in small puffs as he stared down at Kisame.

Kisame stared back at him, expression a little pinched as he adjusted. He reached up a hand for Itachi’s hair and yanked him down into a searing kiss. 

Itachi’s arms bent at the pull and he slipped them down to his elbows as he returned the kiss. He would never tire of the moistness to Kisame’s lips or how hungry they were for his own. 

Kisame eased up on Itachi’s hair slowly, soothing his hand down his back when Itachi moved his face down to his neck to pant into it. “Move.” The word was a gasp and plea more than a command, but commanding Itachi was something he had given up on long ago. 

Itachi leaned away from him, hands slipping down to Kisame’s hips as he started to slowly move in and out of the larger man. 

Kisame’s hands clung to the bed as he watched Itachi’s face, soft calls of his partner’s name leaving his lips. There was no need to say anything else to Itachi. 

“Good.” Itachi whispered as he sped up, nails biting into Kisame’s hips before his right hand slid down to stroke his length. 

Kisame reached up a hand to grab Itachi’s shoulder and pull him a little closer. “Trying to make me not last.” 

“More than trying.” Itachi teased back. “Go ahead, Kisame. You clearly want to.” 

“That so?” Kisame laughed and wrapped a leg around Itachi to keep him closer while the younger rolled his hips into him. “Come _with_  me, Itachi.” 

Itachi’s lashes fluttered and he gave a small nod as he bent over Kisame further, other hand moving to cup his cheek “I love you.” 

“ _Fuck_.” Kisame moaned as the word went right to his cock and Itachi’s hand moved on him expertly. “ _Fuck_ , ‘Tachi.” 

“I love you,” Itachi whispered as he pressed kisses to Kisame’s lips, “Cum, Kisame, I love you.” 

Kisame’s eyes tightened closed as he kissed back, pouting up at Itachi when he drew away. “‘Tachi’.” 

“ _Cum_.” Itachi repeated, eyes staring into Kisame’s. 

Kisame’s hand pressed into Itachi’s shoulder as he unraveled below him, whimpering out his name as Itachi’s hand stroked him through his orgasm. 

Itachi was not far behind him, resting his hand on the bed as he came in Kisame. 

Kisame was faintly aware of Itachi’s orgasm face before he was back to Itachi’s room and staring at red eyes. 

Itachi stared at him for a few seconds before falling forward against his shoulder, breathing heavily. 

“Pretty sure I should be the tired one here.” Kisame laughed faintly as he tried to will his arms to wrap around Itachi. He was faintly aware of the ache in his ass but the stickiness of his pants was much more apparent. 

“I was not ready for the repercussions.” Itachi breathed.

“Repercussions?” Kisame asked as he got a hand into Itachi’s hair. 

“I- did not think I would cum…” Itachi admitted. 

“Oh,” Kisame sucked in a breath, “Did you think it would be bad?” 

Itachi flinched and stared at him. “No!” He shut his eyes tight. “A sharingan user does not use it in themself. I was not sure what I would physically feel from it.” 

Kisame laughed a little. “So it was good?” 

“Very good.” Itachi whispered and lifted his head to kiss Kisame’s chin. “I was originally planning on leaving you with that, but come get clean with me?” 

“Gladly.”  


End file.
